Kiss (I, II, III)
by Just for Stana
Summary: Finalmente deram lugar à paixão. Aguentariam toda essa potência?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Kiss (I, II, III)

**Autor:** just for Stana

**Categoria:** Cena alternativa 3X13

**Advertências:** nenhuma...leia e se esbalde! não esqueça do gelo... lol

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 3

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Finalmente deram lugar à paixão. Aguentariam toda essa potência?

**N/A:** Minha primeira NC, oficialmente NC. É bem antiga...ainda nao havia saido o 3x13 e estavamos morrendo com o spoiler do beijo. Pensei um pouco e ativei a mente perva. Foi postada inicialmente como uma trilogia, mas aqui resolvi postar como sendo uma única história, afinal, os capítulos estão initimamente ligados apesar de poderem ser lidos de maneira independente sem problema nenhum. Bem, sem mais delongas... Beijo, beijo...quero rewiew!

* * *

Tudo aconteceu em alta velocidade e, ao mesmo tempo, em câmera lenta. Castle finalmente beijou Beckett e ambos se entregaram, numa explosão de sentimentos suprimidos por três longos anos. Beijavam–se com uma vontade ardente, profunda e incessante, sentindo o gosto um do outro de maneira acentuada. Provocavam-se em um trava-línguas entorpecente, fazendo aquele armazém terrivelmente quente e as extremidades de seus corpos pegarem fogo.

O mundo parecia rodar e estavam ambos tão envolvidos naquela conexão que esqueceram-se de que eram duas pessoas. Seus corpos estavam intensamente unidos, em uma confusão mental e física. Poderiam ficar para sempre ali, com mãos e braços percorrendo loucamente e ambos perdendo a noção da realidade, navegando na boca um do outro.

- Hmm, você beija muito bem detetive. – Disse Rick completamente zonzo.

- Você não tem idéia do que mais eu posso fazer com a minha língua.- Ela disse em seu ouvido, mordendo a ponta de sua orelha.

- Wow, assim você me deixa ansioso... – Ele beijava o pescoço dela com prazer.

- Hmmn, ansiedade para homens não é nada bom... – Ela riu sexy para ele.

- Ah, você não esperou eu terminar detetive... – Ele pressionava mais ela contra seu corpo, fazendo-a gemer. – Estou ansioso para também te mostrar o que sou capaz de fazer com minha língua.

Ele a devorou com o olhar enquanto ela lambeu seus próprios lábios. Ele viu o desejo e a curiosidade vibrando pelos poros dela e então atacou novamente em seu ouvido, fazendo a estremecer ainda mais.

- E não apenas com minha língua, detetive, mas também com minhas mãos e algo mais que você vai achar muito, muito interessante.- Ele lambeu a orelha dela, deslizando por seu pescoço, fazendo-a morder os lábios e seus olhos brilharem em um êxtase quase animal.

Ele mergulhou em seus lábios novamente. Envolveram-se outra vez naquele tornado erótico, cheio de hormônios, sentindo-se serem arrancados da face da terra e do que parecia ser são. A adrenalina corria em alta velocidade. Ambos estavam lutando ferozmente em busca do controle já perdido.

Haviam andado alguns passos inconscientes e cambaleantes e ele pressionava o corpo dela contra a parede de tal forma que chegava a suspendê-la do chão, fazendo ambos suspirarem sem fôlego. Ela já tinha aberto o casaco dele e agarrava seu corpo com violência, enquanto ele tentava miseravelmente conter-se pra não rasgar as roupas dela ali mesmo. As mãos dele percorriam o corpo perfeito dela com ansiedade, quando seu celular tocou.

- Eu... preciso... atender – Ela respondeu arfando. – Beckett... – Disse, tentando disfarçar a voz.- Ok, eu estou indo agora mesmo. – Respondeu empurrando-o com seu corpo.

- Isto não pode estar acontecendo. – Ele lamentou, liberando-a.

- Sim, está. - Ela se arrumava um pouco irritada.- E a culpa é sua!

- Minha? O que eu fiz? – Ele perguntava inocente.

- Você não fez! Você demora demais, Castle! Eu disse que ansiedade não combinava com homens. – Ela saiu pisando forte.

Entrou no carro e saiu para a delegacia, deixando Rick sozinho no armazém. Ele ficou ali perplexo e em pé. Literalmente de pé.

* * *

Continua... xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss II - A continuação de Kiss I**

"_Quem brinca com fogo, uma hora se incendeia."_

* * *

Beckett chegou mais cedo ao precinto. Mesmo aparentemente sem ter nada para fazer na delegacia, ela precisava ocupar sua mente com alguma coisa. Não havia conseguido dormir, estava cansada, mas uma corrente elétrica percorria seu corpo desde a noite anterior. Afundou-se em uma pilha de papéis, atualizando uns poucos registros tentando esquecer aquele beijo. O beijo de Castle.

Sua mente vagava entre as linhas dos últimos casos perdendo-se naquele mar confuso de letras. Lia, relia, lia novamente, mas a cada minuto era traída por seu cérebro que sempre trazia de volta à sua consciência as informações recebidas através do corpo do escritor. Ela conflitava entre o desejo de vê-lo urgentemente, e o de não querer que ele aparecesse tão cedo. Na verdade sentia uma mistura de desejo e vergonha. Nunca um homem havia mexido tanto com ela ao ponto de fazê-la sentir e dizer o que havia dito apenas com um beijo. E [i]no[/i] primeiro beijo.

Mas Castle era irritantemente diferente. Talvez ele não soubesse o poder que ele tinha sobre ela, ou soubesse, e isso a deixava perturbada. Ele a afetava todos os dias com uma dose diária de algo, que ela não queria definir temendo aceitar, mas que a deixava simplesmente... com calor. Sua voz, seu olhar... Sim, quando ele a olhava daquele jeito sexy, provocando-a, desejando-a...

_"Onde ele está que até agora não apareceu?"_ - Ela pensou, se abanando inconscientemente com um dos papéis à sua frente.

- Beckett, está tudo bem? - Esposito falou. – Você parece um pouco perturbada.

- Sim, estou bem. Apenas com calor. – Ela corou, disfarçando.

- Num frio desses? Está praticamente nevando lá fora! – Ryan falou de sua mesa.

- É, devo estar doente. Preciso beber água. – Ela disse cortando a conversa, indo até a cozinha.

Tomou alguns copos de água gelada. Tantos quantos seu estômago agüentou de uma só vez. Sentou-se à mesa da cozinha com mais um copo nas mãos, e ficou encarando-o esperando a oportunidade de bebê-lo. Nunca havia se sentido assim. Estava febril, com o rosto vermelho e suas mãos suavam. Sorveu o líquido gelado como se estivesse em um escaldante deserto, sua língua procurando cada partícula fria da água para se refrescar. Começou a desfazer o copo descartável em tiras, na tentativa de expulsar da sua mente, os pensamentos libidinosos que a invadiam.

- Boa tarde! – Uma voz veio da entrada da cozinha.

Ela riu sabendo que era ele.

- Boa noite, Castle! Já passa das seis.

- Eu sei. Mas eu ainda não jantei, então isso não conta. – Ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Pensei que você não fosse aparecer hoje.- Ela disse tentando manter a compostura.

- Você não me ligou.

- Não houve nenhum caso.

- Você sabe que não precisa de "caso" pra me ligar. – Ele disse tocando as suas mãos.

- Castle, por favor, aqui não. – Ela disse afastando-se para pegar mais água.

Ele se levantou, indo até ela, olhando-a daquele jeito perturbador. Ela sentiu seu ar roubado, seu

espaço pessoal invadido, e a água não desceu mais por sua garganta, apenas brincou em seus lábios, voltando para dentro do copo.

- Os meninos disseram que você estava estranha. Está tudo bem?

- Sim. - Ela o encarou, atacando-o com olhar.

Rick também não havia conseguido dormir na noite anterior. Durante o dia precisou resolver coisas de família, e mais alguns assuntos sobre suas publicações. Pensou em ligar para Beckett, em ir até lá, mas tinha medo que algo tivesse mudado depois do que havia acontecido. Não agüentou mais torturar-se com as lembranças e então resolveu ir vê-la. Precisava saber, tirar suas dúvidas. Ele a queria, e ela havia correspondido, mas Beckett não era mulher de ceder facilmente. Sua razão sempre superava seus sentimentos, mesmo que não houvesse problemas com eles.

O olhar entre ambos sempre foi diferente, tenso, enigmático. Mas hoje, chegava a ser sufocante, queimava a alma com um magnetismo que estavam fazendo seus corpos se aproximarem inconscientemente. O clima era denso, duelavam com seus olhos num cabo de guerra que nenhum dos dois queria ganhar.

- E então onde, detetive? – Ele interrompeu o silêncio.

- Onde o quê? – Ela disse respirando tensa.

- Onde podemos ir jantar essa noite?- Ele perguntou em um convite sedutor.

- Não sei, não estou vestida apropriadamente. – Ela disse perdendo-se na voz dele.

- Você está ótima. Mas se você preferir, podemos passar em seu apartamento para você se trocar. – Ele disse sussurrando para ela, resistindo seus instintos ao máximo.

- Ok, eu aceito. – Ela cedeu. - Mas antes eu preciso ir... Ali... – Ela respondeu hipnotizada pelos lábios de Castle.

Ela realmente tentou sair, mas seu corpo fincou no mesmo lugar. Estava completamente vidrada no perfume de Castle e a forma como ele a olhava, não estava ajudando-a a se desligar daquele abismo azul.

- Detetive Beckett? – Ele sussurou.

- Sim?- Ela piscou, sem deixar de olhar pra boca de Castle.

- Você disse que ia ali. – Ele inclinou-se para ela.

- Eu vou.- Ela sentiu a respiração dele perto.

- Então vá. – Ele se aproximou quase beijando-a.

- Yo! – A voz de Esposito assustou a ambos, que tentaram disfarçar.

- Hey, vocês já estão indo? – respondeu Castle animadamente para Esposito e Ryan, enquanto Beckett enfiou o rosto dentro da máquina de café.

- Sim, nós vamos sair para beber. Vocês querem vir junto?

- Não, Beckett não se sente bem e eu vou levá-la para casa. – Ele mentiu.

- S-Sim,eu estou com uma enxaqueca horrível. Vão lá e divirtam-se. – Ela disse encarando-os rapidamente tomando uma xícara de café vazia.

- Ok, então bom final de semana pra vocês e melhoras Beckett.

- Obrigada. – Falaram ambos juntos.

Todos saíram da cozinha, os rapazes foram embora e Beckett seguiu com sua bolsa até o banheiro para retocar algumas coisas. Confirmou sua maquiagem, perfume, arrumou os cabelos e se alegrou por estar com a depilação em dia e usando uma lingerie sedutoramente apropriada. Ela riu de si mesma. Nunca pensou em estar com esse tipo de expectativas com Castle, pelo menos não conscientemente, mas ela não podia evitar. Foi ao encontro dele que a esperava sentado em sua mesa embriagando-o com seu aroma de cerejas intensificado.

- Uau, Detetive Beckett, você se perfumou para mim? –Ele disse fazendo gracinha.

- Ora Castle, parece que você esquece que sou mulher. Eu me arrumo para mim mesma. – Ela disse passando por ele, desligando tudo, e pegando o seu casaco.

- Pode ter certeza, detetive. Eu nunca esqueço que você é mulher.

Ele a segurou discretamente pelo braço, dando um suspiro profundo próximo aos seus cabelos, fazendo-a praticamente perder o equilíbrio com a intensidade da inalação. Ambos caminharam até o elevador, indo depois até o carro. O caminho inteiro foi marcado por um grande silêncio, envolvido em uma expectativa ainda maior. Chegaram ao estacionamento do prédio de Beckett e ao pararem o carro, Rick, embriagado pelo perfume dela que acendia cada vez mais desejo, perdeu o controle.

Beijou-a com vontade, tomando-a em seus braços, sendo correspondido imediatamente e com a mesma intensidade. As bocas se invadiam com violência, relembrando sua profundidade. Escorregavam dos lábios e devoraram o pescoço um do outro enquanto habilidosas línguas tornavam tudo ainda mais úmido e quente. Seus braços percorriam seus corpos, suas pernas também queriam mais espaço, e ele abriu alguns botões da blusa dela para tocar mais de sua pele com sua boca.

- Rick, por favor, pare. Ainda estamos no carro. – Kate disse com a voz trêmula pelo que ele estava fazendo.

- Você reclamou de mim ontem, lembra?- Ele riu para ela. – Não se diz isso para um homem sem provocar conseqüências. – E voltou a tocá-la como antes.

- Tudo bem. Eu retiro o que eu disse, eu retiro o que eu disse! – Ela riu.

- Eu amo você sabia? – Ele a olhou, apaixonado pelo seu sorriso.

Ela o encarou alguns segundos querendo ouvir aquelas palavras pelo resto de sua vida.

- Eu também. – Ela puxou os lábios dele com os dela. Ele aprofundou o contato.

- Vamos subir, Castle. – Ela se desvencilhou dele saindo do carro.

Entraram no elevador um pouco bagunçados. Ele se aproximou dela por trás, beijando sua nuca quando ela disparou a sentença.

- Saia de perto de mim! Agora! – Ela disse em desespero, não se responsabilizando pelo que poderia fazer com ele, ali mesmo no elevador, se ele a tocasse mais uma vez.

O elevador parou em um dos andares, e algumas pessoas entraram fazendo finalmente os dois terem uma distância segura. Finalmente chegaram ao apartamento de Beckett e ela entrou deixando a porta aberta para que Rick fechasse. Ela jogou suas coisas no sofá e se virou para ele interrompendo o seu caminhar com um olhar de interrogação.

- Você ainda quer sair para jantar? – Kate perguntou para ele, levantando a sobrancelha, deixando clara a resposta dela.

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente com os lábios entreabertos em uma expressão boba. Aquela mulher o deixava perplexo nas coisas simples e ele tentava imaginar o que estaria por vir. Beckett o beijou e ele correspondeu avidamente. Ambos mandavam, ambos obedeciam. Não havia mais desculpas, nem regras, estavam sozinhos, eram adultos e apaixonados. Queriam apenas perder-se no grande amor que haviam encontrado.

Ela o conduziu naquele ritmo para o seu quarto, deixando algumas roupas espalhadas pelo corredor. Lentamente, as peças de tecido iam encontrando o chão, totalmente amassadas e sem alguns botões. Um ritmo intenso, porém lento, regia todo aquele contato. Ele a pressionava contra seu corpo retirando ainda algumas peças de roupas que restavam pelo corpo dela, enquanto ele já estava completamente nu.

Então houve uma pausa e admiravam a presença um do outro ali em seus braços. Olhavam-se sem palavras, mas ainda com as lembranças das provocações da noite anterior pulsando em suas memórias. Ambos tinham uma fome selvagem nos olhos, enquanto suas mãos delicadamente reconheciam a textura da anatomia de cada um, como uma mensagem em braile. Ela se embriagava com a suave fragrância que emanava do corpo de Rick, enquanto passeava sua boca entreaberta pelo tórax dele. As mãos dele percorriam as curvas do corpo dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar de leve, mas ainda ao ponto de descompensar seu fôlego.

Kate começou a escorregar lentamente com sua boca e língua mais para baixo do corpo de Castle fazendo agora a respiração dele acelerar o ritmo. Uma mistura de sensações percorreriam o corpo de Castle sentindo aquela mulher explorar com determinação a região abaixo de seu ventre. Ele gemia timidamente, mas de maneira audível para ela que se dedicava em satisfazê-lo cada vez mais. Rick tentava se controlar, mas uma loucura derretia os seus pensamentos e espalhava-se pelo seu corpo em ondas de calor e tremores. Estava eufórico, extasiado, beirando a plenitude, mas precisava esperar um pouco mais. Então ele acariciou os cabelos dela suavemente, aplicando um pouco mais de força para trazê-la de volta ao alcance de seus lábios. Ela fez o caminho de volta devagar, com suas mãos passeando pelas costas dele e ainda deslizando sua língua por aquele corpo até mergulhar novamente em sua boca.

Um beijo ardente, perturbador, praticamente insano fazia ambos não se importarem em respirar. Ele a consumia com suas mãos, sentindo cada parte dela trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Ela se enrolava no corpo dele permitindo que ele a tocasse cada vez mais intimamente. Dessa vez foi ele quem começou a depositar beijos pelo colo dela enquanto a deitava suavemente em sua cama. Ele a contemplou, desacelerando um pouco o ritmo, perdido naquele olhar embriagado de desejo daquela extraordinária mulher. Queria que essa noite durasse para sempre, eternamente. Ela era simplesmente perfeita, com uma beleza incomum e incrivelmente surpreendente.

Beckett se deliciava com as mãos de Rick fazendo trilhas pelo seu corpo. Abriu os olhos lentamente para encontrar lindos olhos azuis brilhando de amor e desejo. Novamente ela fechou os olhos desfrutando da maravilhosa sensação que ele proporcionava com suas carícias. Ela afagava os cabelos de Castle, enquanto as mãos dele tomavam conta de sua pele, fazendo-a suspirar. Rick a beijou profundamente e suas mãos começaram a ficar mais atrevidas, tocando-a intimamente, fazendo-a interromper o beijo com um gemido. As mãos dela também voltaram a trabalhar em Rick e agora era a vez de ele balbuciar novamente sons de prazer.

Ele escorregou sua boca mais para baixo e degustava-a com intensidade e ao mesmo tempo delicadeza. Isso a enlouquecia e ela puxava levemente os cabelos dele. As palavras sem sentido que ela pronunciava era para ele um apelo para continuar sua tarefa. Sua boca assumiu o trabalho de suas mãos e ele saboreava aquela pele macia com aroma de cereja sem pressa nenhuma. Cada parte do corpo dela era explorada por ele, o que a fazia estremecer.

Sua garganta ficava cada vez mais seca à medida que ele se aproximava de seu umbigo e sentiu-se à beira da loucura enquanto suas pernas eram acariciadas por mãos e boca. A urgência de tê-lo por completo tornava-se cada vez maior e as mãos dela tentaram trazê-lo para cima novamente, mas sua tortura parecia estar apenas começando. Castle segurou as mãos delicadas dela, uma de cada lado, assumindo totalmente o controle da situação.

Ele riu para ela recebendo um olhar provocante e um morder de lábios de volta. Kate sentiu Rick tocá-la de novo, mais intimamente, e dessa vez um gemido escapou de sua boca, enquanto sua cabeça descansou sobre o travesseiro. Era inacreditável as sensações que aquele contato desencadeava nela e seus olhos se fecharam diante do toque ritmado, que se aprofundava. Sua mente estava em combustão assim como todo o seu corpo e ela fincava suas unhas nos lençóis contorcendo-se alucinada.

Seus olhos incendiavam-se em suas órbitas, enquanto o prazer desfigurava o seu rosto e ela apenas gemia. Alto, baixo, suave, forte, exasperado, suprimido, apenas correspondendo àquela língua que a invadia loucamente. Mais um gemido saiu de seus lábios, seguido de outro e de mais um acompanhado pelo nome de Castle. Ele parou contemplando-a descontrolada, em puro desespero, confusa em sua respiração.

Ela sorriu em sua loucura e levantou-se para puxá-lo novamente e deitá-lo em sua cama. Beckett o empurrou ficando sobre ele, arrancando um olhar surpreso e realizado do escritor. Suas bocas discutiam novamente enquanto o quadril dela dançava sobre o dele como se procurasse algo. Rick a segurou pela cintura ajudando-a em sua busca, arrancando um gemido alto dela, fazendo com que cada centímetro do seu corpo a preenchesse perfeitamente.

- E então detetive? Achou interessante? – Ele brincou em seu ouvido, lambendo levemente sua orelha, enquanto esperava ela se recuperar do susto que visivelmente tomou conta do seu rosto e corpo.

Ela sorriu arfante, posicionando-se perpendicularmente ao corpo de Rick, movimentando-se ousadamente sobre ele. Beckett se arrepiava com cada movimento e percebia o olhar extasiado de Castle que admirava aquela belíssima mulher. Ele a puxou pelas pernas, tirando seu equilíbrio e, tornando o contato mais profundo, assumiu o controle.

Ela sentia suas forças se perderem naquela louca dança enquanto ele a provocava de um jeito que nenhum outro homem jamais tinha feito. Ele se movimentava sob ela, segurando-a pelos quadris ouvindo-a gemer mais intensamente a cada segundo. Kate arranhava o peito de Rick, vez ou outra se inclinando para trocar um beijo sufocado. Alguns minutos nesse ritmo e ela fez um movimento que ambos não conseguiram suportar. Kate disparou gemidos e suspiros fortes enquanto fechava intensamente seus olhos. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, passando a língua pelos próprios lábios gemendo baixinho. Beckett sorriu ao ver aquele homem ainda se contorcendo de prazer. Prazer que ela tinha proporcionado.

Então seus olhos se encontraram, como um ímã em um intenso magnetismo. Alguns segundos de silêncio degustavam do aroma de paixão daquele quarto. Ela deitou-se ao lado dele e ele a acariciava, refrescando-se no suor do corpo dela. Não cansava de olhar aquele mar verde, recuperando-se após ter sido dominado por uma tempestade da qual ele havia participado ativamente. Ambos demonstravam que ainda queriam mais.

- E então? O que mais você precisa?- Ele disse beijando-a, pronto para satisfazê-la eternamente.

- Água!... Gelada!... Urgente!... - Ela respondeu ainda sufocada pela avalanche de prazer.

* * *

Continua! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss III - A continuação de Kiss II**

_"O que sentiam era amor. Estavam certos de sua decisão. Duraria para sempre!"_

* * *

Rick sorriu, juntamente com ela, do pedido inusitado. Realmente ela tinha sido afetada e ambos sabiam disso. Eles se olharam, perdendo-se na expressão realizada que cada um tinha. A química, as provocações, os cuidados, os ciúmes, faziam com que a cada dia chegassem à percepção de que se amavam, se completavam. Ele acariciava o rosto dela, arrumando seus cabelos, enquanto ela apenas respirava olhando para ele, aquietando-se lentamente. Kate fechou os olhos e Rick imaginou que ela tivesse adormecido. Admirou-a um pouco mais, sendo absorvido totalmente por sua beleza. Levantou-se devagar, tomou um rápido banho, e saiu juntando lentamente as roupas espalhadas pelo corredor. Kate o observou em silêncio, enquanto ele sumia através do corredor. Segundos se passaram e então um pensamento a dominou.

_"Para onde ele está indo?"_ - Ela pensou duvidosa. – _"E porque saiu em silêncio, juntando as roupas dele?"_- Continuou, falando consigo mesma. - _"E porque está demorando tanto?"_

O silêncio que reinou em seu apartamento a perturbou, levando-a a entrar rapidamente em pânico. Seu coração disparou e Beckett não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ele havia ido embora, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, simplesmente deixando-a para trás. Sozinha. Estava novamente, sozinha. Afinal, ela tinha sido só mais uma, apenas mais uma que havia ido para cama com ele. O famoso escritor Richard Castle. Ele era Castle, e nunca deixaria de ser, muito menos por ela. E ele havia saído sem ao menos se despedir.

_"Não acredito! Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo."_

Beckett permanecia deitada, descansando recoberta com os lençóis que se amoldavam às curvas do seu corpo. O coração dela descompassava-se dentro de seu corpo trêmulo, enquanto ela fechava os olhos tentando não chorar. Estava tão perdidamente angustiada que não ouviu passos que voltavam, entrarem pelo quarto, e um Castle parado ao lado dela.

- Aqui está. – Disse ele sorridente, semi-vestido e com um copo com água e gelo nas mãos.

- Você demorou tanto... - Ela sentou-se na cama, disfarçando.

- Eu estava perdido em sua cozinha. – Ele se desculpou. - Acho que tenho que vir mais vezes aqui, ou então vou demorar muito a me acostumar.

Ela o encarou alguns segundos, analisando a poesia que tinha acabado de soar em seus ouvidos. Kate parecia cada vez mais linda aos olhos de Rick e o coração dele se derreteu quando a viu olhando-o de volta com um largo sorriso e um brilho novo no olhar.

- Você é incrivelmente linda. - Ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela, acariciando seu rosto. – Eu te amo, Beckett... Muito. – Ele beijou levemente os lábios dela. – Acho que deveríamos comer alguma coisa. – Ele disse finalmente entregando a água para ela.

- Eu concordo plenamente. – Ela respondeu com alegria, recebendo o copo em suas mãos.

- Vou pedir comida para nós dois, o que você quer? – Ele disse procurando com os olhos, onde estaria seu celular.

- Você que sabe. – Ela disse, bebendo o líquido gelado como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Finalmente Castle achou o seu celular, ligou para um restaurante e fez o pedido de um jantar italiano, para dois. Desligou o telefone, e virou-se para deitar-se novamente ao lado de Kate, quando a viu se deliciando atrevidamente com uma pedrinha de gelo. Imediatamente um espasmo percorreu o corpo de Rick o deixando tonto. Tudo ficava incrivelmente sexy entre aqueles lábios. Ele se deitou ao lado dela achando interessante a cena, que ela parecia não perceber que estava deixando-o incomodado.

- Eu também estou com sede, detetive. – Ele disse, antes de ir buscar o frescor do gelo na boca de Kate.

Eles se beijaram trocando as sensações de frio e calor, em uma mistura quente e ao mesmo tempo refrescante. O gelo já havia derretido há algum tempo, mas suas línguas continuavam conectadas, aquecendo-se novamente a cada movimento. Rick interrompeu o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, quando foi surpreendido pela pergunta de Beckett.

- Ainda está com sede, _"writer"_? – Ela o encarou levantando a sobrancelha.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder, Kate escorregou uma pedrinha de gelo pelo seu corpo deixando um rastro pelo seu pescoço e colo. Instintivamente Rick seguiu aquela trilha bebendo-a, sentindo o gosto de Kate misturado àquele líquido. Ela riu sentindo novamente Castle saboreá-la com desejo, provocando-a lentamente.

O toque dele era intenso e ela apenas desfrutava cada contato, sentindo os lábios e as mãos de Castle deixarem pequenas marcas avermelhadas pelo seu corpo. A cada minuto ambos ficavam cada vez mais envolvidos em suas carícias, embriagados na atmosfera lasciva que os dominava. Então a campainha finalmente tocou, anunciando a chegada do jantar para os dois amantes.

- Castle... - Kate falou entre um suspiro e outro. - A comida chegou.

- Eu sei. – Ele respondeu com a pele de Kate entre os lábios. - Já estou indo atender.

Os segundos se passavam e a campainha continuava insistentemente, esperando alguém atender seu chamado.

- Castle... Atenda ou eu vou atender... Nua. – Beckett ameaçou.

- Nua? – Ele a encarou assustado. – Você não...

- Duvida? – Ela o provocou.

Rick não respondeu, indo finalmente atender a súplica do entregador que já estava indo embora. Recebeu a encomenda, e ao fechar a porta, pôde ouvir o chuveiro ligado, que por fim refrescava o corpo de Kate. Sonhou em aparecer de surpresa por lá, mas resolveu amar um pouco mais a sua vida. Afinal, Beckett às vezes era meio bipolar e ela podia matá-lo de uma forma diferente da que ele estava planejando.

Deu uma olhada geral no apartamento, pegando algumas informações que julgava serem importantes, e foi até a cozinha organizar algumas coisas para que pudessem jantar. Arrumou alguns pratos, acomodou a comida, e provou o vinho que havia pedido.

- Hmn, delícia. – Ele suspirou.

- Obrigada, Castle. – Beckett respondeu brincando, assuntando-o com sua voz.

Castle impacou sua taça de vinho, no caminho para sua boca, ao vê-la entrando na cozinha com os cabelos molhados vestindo uma blusa de botões que cobria apenas o inicio de suas pernas. Ainda não havia se acostumado a vê-la tão à vontade e achava que nunca iria conseguir. Ele a envolveu em um abraço e beijando-a suavemente, tocando sua língua com delicadeza, recebendo o carinho de volta na mesma proporção.

Sentaram-se para jantar. Degustaram a comida lado a lado sem deixar de trocar carinhos, risos, gargalhadas e taças de vinho. Ambos esqueciam naquele momento das tragédias que haviam sido seus relacionamentos anteriores. Casamento, divórcio, outro casamento, um novo divórcio, sentimentos mal resolvidos, não correspondidos, frustrados. Estavam felizes, estavam juntos, e apenas isso importava.

- Então... – Rick disse. - Agora que terminamos de jantar, que tal assistirmos um filme, Kate?– Ele perguntou, com ela recostada em seu peito.

Ela suspirou e disse:

- Diga de novo...

- O quê? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Meu primeiro nome... – Ela disse sorrindo para ele.

- Kate... Kate... Kate... – Ele riu para ela. – Eu pretendo chamar esse nome todos os dias da minha vida. Sussurrá-lo todos os dias em seu ouvido...

Era um momento tão pleno para ambos. Estarem juntos ali nos braços um do outro, depois de uma longa espera. Depois de três anos lutando contra si mesmos, contra seus sentimentos, contra os sinais, contra o universo, finalmente cederam. E foi a melhor coisa que fizeram.

Levantaram-se, organizaram a louça na pia para o dia seguinte, e foram até a sala procurar um filme interessante para assistirem juntos. Não tinham muitas opções. Kate não passava muito tempo em casa, e quando tinha oportunidade, preferia um bom livro a uma TV monótona.

- "Um amor para recordar"! – Rick exclamou. – Você gosta desse filme?

- Não, nunca assisti. – Ela respondeu. - Lanie me deu de presente, mas nunca tive tempo. É bom?

- Sim, assisti com Alexis e ela quase morreu de tanto chorar. – Ambos riram. – Eu também gostei, é uma bonita história. Fala sobre como a presença de uma mulher na vida de um homem pode mudá-lo por completo. – Ele olhou para ela de um jeito que a fez corar.

- Então, falando em Alexis. – Ela disfarçou. - Você já ligou pra ela, avisando que não vai voltar pra casa hoje? – Beckett perguntou.

- E por que eu não vou voltar pra casa hoje? Algum interesse específico em eu permanecer aqui? – Ele riu sugestivamente.

- Não, claro que não. – Ela riu sem graça. – Só que já está tarde, e nós bebemos um pouco. E não quero que... – Kate foi

interrompida pelos lábios de Rick.

- Claro que eu vou ficar aqui. – Ele respondeu. - Eu liguei para ela enquanto estava perdido na sua cozinha.

Beckett se sentiu estúpida por todos os terríveis pensamentos que havia permitido rodearem a sua mente, momentos atrás. Castle tinha seus defeitos, mas ele não costumava brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas, e ele jamais faria isso com ela. Justamente com ela.

Rick colocou o filme e Beckett providenciou algumas almofadas e um cobertor para ficarem ali mais confortavelmente. Ela se aconchegou nos braços dele e antes que começasse o filme, ela se levantou dizendo.

- Espere, preciso de algo para me distrair, ou posso dormir no meio do filme. – Ela riu, caminhando até a cozinha. – Não sou muito acostumada com TV, e sempre acabo pegando no sono. – Ela procurava algo na geladeira.

Finalmente ela voltou para a sala com um potinho de frutas vermelhas nas mãos. Sentou-se novamente ao lado de Rick, dando permissão para que começasse o filme. Kate destampou o potinho de frutas, colocou uma em sua boca, e outra na boca de Rick, dizendo:

- Prove.

Aproveitando que os dedos dela também estavam por ali, Rick segurou sua mão, provando não só a fruta, mas também a polpa de seus dedos, descendo por sua mão, passando pelo pulso e sumindo no antebraço, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Cerejas e você... Ótima combinação. – Ele riu.

Rick percebeu os olhos dela, perturbados pelo contato inesperado. Observou então que ela estava muito longe dele, embora estivesse sentada imediatamente ao seu lado. Puxou-a mais para perto, acomodando-a entre suas pernas, fazendo-a a deitar com suas costas sobre o seu peito.

- Está confortável? – Ele perguntou.

- Muito. - Kate respondeu sentindo as pernas dele passando lentamente pelas suas.

O filme estava passando, e ambos tentavam acompanhar. Kate se deliciava com suas cerejas, oferecendo-as de vez em quando para Rick, que sempre aproveitava para fazer alguma gracinha com suas mãos, arrancando um sorriso dela. Na última oportunidade, ele havia migrado repentinamente das mãos para seu pescoço, espalhando o gosto daquela fruta em toda região, delicadamente, fazendo Beckett quase derrubar o pote de cerejas ainda cheio.

- Rick... o filme. – Ela disse disfarçando, mas foi traída por sua voz.

- Estou assistindo... E estou adorando... – Ele respondeu, sem olhar para a TV, concentrado naquela pele macia, com gosto adocicado.

Ele abriu discretamente o primeiro botão da blusa que ela vestia, expondo seu ombro, seu próximo alvo. Kate tentava parecer imune ao toque de Castle, se concentrando nas cerejas, que ingeria com dificuldade e no filme, mas seu corpo já mostrava sinais de seu insucesso.

As mãos dele, que antes envolviam seu abdômen, mantendo-a perto, agora passeavam por suas pernas flexionadas. O toque suave, porém sexy de Castle, a provocava cada vez mais. Instintivamente uma de suas mãos surpreendeu a dele, apertando-a na parte interna de sua coxa, detendo o contado que queriam desesperadamente sentir.

Beckett suspirou, puxando Rick pela nuca, beijando seu pescoço. Ele alcançou o pote de cerejas, tirando-o da mão de Kate que ameaçava derrubá-lo ainda pela metade. Castle pegou uma frutinha e passeou com ela pelos lábios de Kate. Aqueles olhos verdes estavam turvos de desejo, e sua língua tocava suavemente a cereja em sua boca entreaberta, pedindo algo mais. Ele depositou a fruta ali, acompanhada por sua língua, e então a degustaram juntos.

O mel daquele fruto invadia o paladar de ambos, fazendo-os gemer suavemente, numa combinação extremamente picante. A mão interrompida de Rick migrou, da pele que recobria o fêmur de Kate, para seu pescoço, escorregando lentamente para o segundo botão de sua blusa, que ainda permanecia fechado. Abriu devagar, um por um, liberando por completo a anatomia de Beckett para o seu toque.

Permaneciam envolvidos naquele beijo enquanto ele passeava suas mãos suavemente pelos seios de Kate, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Ele a inclinou um pouco mais alcançando-os com sua boca, com sua língua quente, fazendo-a estremecer. Beckett acariciava os cabelos de Rick, apertando um pouco mais sua nuca à medida que ele aumentava a intensidade do contato.

Ambos suspiravam, e ela então conduziu a mão de Rick, antes reprimida, até o meio de suas pernas. Ele a acariciou por cima de sua roupa íntima, sem interromper o que estava fazendo, aumentando a intensidade dos gemidos de Beckett quando a fez sentir seus dedos tocando-a devagar e sem nenhum impedimento.

O toque dos lábios de Rick e de suas mãos, ainda que suaves, incendiavam o corpo da detetive, e ela começava a perder a noção da realidade. Beckett soltou um grito alto, sentindo-o invadi-la com mais intensidade e ao mesmo tempo com doçura. Ela se contorcia, arranhando-o e mordiscando o ombro dele, enquanto ele se deliciava sentindo cada parte daquele corpo totalmente rendido ao prazer, em seu colo.

- Rick... – Ela conseguiu pronunciar.

Ele parou tudo e apenas a observou. Trêmula, ofegante, ansiosa, dominada por uma urgente expectativa. Então ele a deitou, repousando-a sobre o cobertor bagunçado, livrando-a de sua última peça de roupa. Acariciou novamente o corpo dela, dessa vez com seu próprio. Beijaram-se outra vez. Intensamente. Ela conseguiu tirar alguma roupa que ele ainda usava, sentindo-o completamente nu sobre ela. Ele a envolveu em seus braços enquanto ela capturou sua cintura com suas pernas, arrancando um gemido alto de ambos ao se conectarem.

Movimentavam-se em sincronia, bocas e quadris seguindo o mesmo ritmo sexy, insano e cada vez mais profundo, intenso. Um calor corria por suas veias, juntamente com seus nomes, ecoando por aquele ambiente elevando a temperatura e os fazendo enlouquecer. Um arrepio percorreu seus cérebros, corroeu suas entranhas e extravasou-se em espasmos, gritos, arranhões e muito, muito prazer.

Respiravam fortemente, tentando reencontrar o equilíbrio. Ambos se olhavam com uma ternura embriagada. Possuíam um olhar pleno, realizado e podiam perceber isso mais fortemente nos olhos um do outro. Castle depositou um beijo suave nos lábios de Kate, antes de repousar sobre seu peito. Ela permaneceu acariciando o rosto dele, enquanto desfrutavam juntos daquela mistura de suor e algo mais.

O silêncio começou a anunciar sua chegada, a calmaria dominava aqueles corpos nus e ambos permaneciam entrelaçados. Quase adormecendo, respiravam lentamente, mas ainda havia uma coisa a ser dita. Chamaram um ao outro ao mesmo tempo, e Rick levantou-se para encontrar o sorriso dela, que cada vez o deixava mais apaixonado. Decidiu falar logo antes de se perderem na eterna dúvida de quem falaria primeiro.

-Kate, eu queria dizer que... – Ela o olhava com doçura. – Eu quero ficar com você para sempre. Eu te amo, Kate. Você me completa e eu nunca quero ter que ir embora... e...por favor nunca saia da minha vida...

Uma lágrima ameaçou cair dos olhos de Kate e ela rompeu em uma gargalhada alta, interrompendo o discurso de Rick. Ela também estava ansiosa para falar.

- Quem disse que eu vou deixar você partir? Eu te amo, Rick. Eu sou sua para sempre. – Ela disse olhando os olhos dele encherem-se de um brilho emocionado.

Novamente trocaram o beijo do amor. Amor correspondido, realizado, divido, multiplicado. Enrolaram-se um no outro, acomodando-se entre as almofadas e o cobertor. Ele a deitou em seus braços abraçando-a fortemente em seu peito. Ela acariciava os cabelos dele com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto os dois adormeciam suavemente.

- Rick... – Ela se lembrou de dizer.

- Sim? – Ele respondeu sonolento.

- Por favor... Desligue a TV.

* * *

Fim! xD

Rewiews?!


End file.
